The present invention relates to a household cleaning brush and, in particular, to a brush having a swivelling head which rotates in order to reach hard to access areas.
Conventional household brushes find utility in kitchen and bathroom and other areas to be cleaned in a normal household. An example of this type of brush is shown in my own U.S. Design Patent 357,586, which shows a long handled brush having a generally rectangular block head design with the ends rounded. This and other similar brushes are designed to clean hard to reach areas, such as under the sink, behind tubs, toilet bowls, and the like.
The present invention relates to a similar brush which is specifically designed to access bathtubs and similar hard to reach areas. The brush is improved through the use of a rotating or swivelling head and unique connection between the head and the brush handle. The swivelling head allows a user to reach hard to access areas without having to manipulate the handle. This is particularly useful where there is little room in an area to be cleaned. This also aids people using the brush who may have limited physical abilities such as older and disabled individuals. The brush includes a unique rotating handle to brush head connection including a set of resilient arms and an annular o-ring connector which enables the brush head to easily rotate relative to the handle.
The length and shape of the handle provides distinctive anthropometric and ergonomic advantages that enables the user to efficiently and conveniently scrub and clean a bathtub eliminating extreme and awkward physical postures. The long handle and rotational brush movement allows a user to assume a minimal leaning position at the side of the bathtub resulting in the need of a minimal amount of arm and hand strength and flexibility to complete the cleaning operations. The torpedo shape and free rotating brush head scrubs and cleans as it is pushed across the surface accommodating the varied angles and curves found in a standard bathtub and it's surrounds.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of an improved brush design having a swivelling head to reach hard to access cleaning areas.
Another object is the provision of a brush structure which is more convenient and facile for cleaning a bathtub and it's surrounds while alleviating and reducing awkward and vigorous physical posturings heretofore required in the typical bathtub cleaning process.
Another object is the provision of a brush having a hand-to-floor length handle for increased efficiency and convenience in cleaning hard to access areas.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.